See You Again
by Annaylie
Summary: It's been a month since the well has closed with Kagome in the future and now her family has decided to move to America. With a new threat that is slowly rising, Kagome soon realizes that all her old friends from the Feudal Era now live in America as well. Rated M for Adult Content, Language, Violence, Dugs/Alcohol and future Lemon in later chapters.
1. I Will See You Again

AN: This is something that I have been working on for some time now, now I finally got the courage to upload it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

Full Summary: It's been a month since the well has closed with Kagome in the future. Devastated with the thought that she might never see her friends again, Kagome began to write music. Now her family drop the biggest news, and now Kagome must really say goodbye to her friends for good. With a new life in America, Kagome meets some new people and sees a few familiar faces. Now what happens when Kagome's life is in grave danger, will those same familiar be there to protect her?

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: I Will See You Again

A month has past since the well had closed up with Kagome in the future. A month has past since the death of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel gone from this world and even though she was happy that her friends can finally live in peace, Kagome still missed them terribly. She was hoping to start a life with Inuyasha after the jewel was completel but now...

Kagome is all alone and all she wants in life is to see her friends again.

"Oh Inuyasha, I want to see you again" Kagome said as she stood by the well thinking about all those good times she spent with Inuyasha and the others. Kagome began to cry once again as she fell on the ground. At this point, Kagome was done living, there was no life without her friends. She wanted her old life back. Ever since Kagome found out that the well is closed, she began to write her own music, in order to keep her mind occupied. One song in particular always made her feel better.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

'Til I see you again,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
'Til I see you again, whoa  
'Til I see you again,

Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone.

Kagome dried her away tears when she heard her mother walk inside the well house.

"Kagome?" Her mother Kiera asked.

"Yes mother?" Kagome mumble softly.

"Why don't you come inside, I don't want you to get sick" Kiera said.

"No I want to stay here" Kagome said.

"Please I have to say something, I have a big announcement and I need the entire family inside" Kiera said.

"Alright" Kagome said as she got up and followed her mother inside, not knowing that at this point her life was going to change forever. For the good and bad.

!

!

!

!

Kagome sat on her bed as she stared at the photo she took of her friends in the Feudal Era and repeated the big argument she had with her mother earlier.

**_FLASHBLACK:_**

_Kagome sat on the couch as her mother told everybody about her big announcement. After hearing the news, she was ready to blow up. She didn't want to say goodbye to all her friends and especially to the well, which is the only connection she had of her friends._

_"What do you mean we are moving to America?" Kagome asked._

_"I think it's for the best Kagome, beside I think we all need a new fresh start, and with the new promotion at work, we can really have the life that we all deserved. Don't you think so Kagome?" Kiera said to her daughter, which was the only person that hated the idea of moving away._

_Kagome began to wonder of the Kami's really did hate her at this point. How could her mother do this to her, this was a terrible idea and Kagome did not like the idea of moving away._

_"Mom, I'm going to be starting High school, How could you do this to me? I'm going have to say goodbye to all my friends in the future. It was already bad that I had to say goodbye to the Feudal Era, now I have to say goodbye to Tokyo" Kagome practically yelled._

_"Kagome lower your tone this instant" Kiera said._

_"No I'm not going to lower my tone. I know you never liked the idea of me going to the Feudal Era, so you think that moving away from Tokyo will be good for me. No mother it will not be good for me, it will be good for you guys but not me" Kagome yelled._

_"Kagome, that is enough" Kiera yelled at her daughter._

_Sota and her grandfather remained quiet as they watched the fight between mother and daughter._

_"Kagome I supported you in your decision to play super hero in the Feudal Era, even though I did not like the idea of it. Do you have any idea how scared I felt knowing that everytime you came home, that would've of been the last time I saw you or seeing Inuyasha bring back your lifeless body. Yes Kagome I did not like the idea of you going to the Feudal Era, but I allowed you to go for the sake of seeing you happy" Kiera yelled._

_Kagome remained silent at her mother revelation. She had no idea how her mother felt about the Feudal Era and heaing her say all those things, made her realize that her mother only endure all that in order to see her daughter happy. Deep down Kagome was grateful for what her mother let her do in the past, but she was still mad at her right now._

_"Please Kagome, We are all going to America and that will be our new home" Keira said quietly,_

_"Ugh I hate you" Kagome screamed as she ran toward her room and locked herself in there for the remaining of the day._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Looking back at the argument form earlier, Kagome did felt bad for saying those hurtful things to her mother. In all honesty, she did not mean it when she said she hated he mother. Kagome truly did love her mother and everything she did for her and for Sota.

Growing up without a father, her mother made sure that they were okay financially. Yea Kagome did not have a lot of nice things in life, but she was healthy and living and that right there was all that matter to her.

As for the time traveling to Feudal Era and back. Keira allowed Kagome to skip school in order to help her friends find all the jewel shards. Even though she was failing in almost all of her class, Keira brushed that off and allowed Kagome to be happy and continued to save the world. Yes Kagome was truly grateful with everything that her mother did for her.

After taking one last look at the picture of her friends from the Feudal Era, Kagome finally got the courage to leave her room and speak to her mother. She found her mother in her bedroom packing all of her things.

"Mom?" Kagome said softly.

When Keira turned around, Kagome saw how red and puffy her eyes were. That's when it hit her that she was crying too and Kagome immediately felt bad.

"Oh mom I am so sorry" Kagome said as she ran inside her mother's bedroom and gave her a big hug.

"Oh sweetie its ok, I know you didn't mean it" Kiera said as she returned her daughter's hug.

"Then why?" Kagome asked.

"Because sweetie, do you think you are the only person who is upset about the move" Kiera said as she sat down on her bed. Kagome sat down right next to her.

"Well you sounded so excited so I just assumed that you were happy" Kagome said.

"Well I am happy, but I'm still sad about it as well. This shrine has been in the Higurashi name for a very long time and with the fact that we're going to have to say goodbye is heart wrenching" Kiera said.

"So where are we moving to anyway?" Kagome asked. She knew eventually that she is going to have to pack soon.

"To a town call Demicol, it's in California" Kiera said.

"When are we leaving?" Kagome asked.

"In two weeks" Kiera said.

Kagome only nodded her head as she decided that it was time to start packing. Even though she did not like the idea of moving away, she knew that it was something she needed to do. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Well I guess I'm going to start packing then" Kagome said as she started to leave the room. By the time she made it to the hallway, Kiera stopped her.

"You'll see Kagome, you will make some new friends soon. This will be a better life for us" Kiera said.

Kagome only hoped that her mother was right.

!

!

!

!

Two weeks had finally past and today is the big day. Kagome took her final steps down the well and began to cry once again. The thought of saying goodbye to the Feudal Era and all of her friends really did suck.

"I guess this is it" Kagome mumble softly as she looked down into the well. Hoping for some kind of miracle. Anything would of been good for Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou. If only I can see you guys one last time, that's all I want right now" Kagome mumble softly as the tears fell down her face.

Even though Kagome already said goodbye to Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, saying goodbye to well and to Inuyasha was a lot harder. It was practically impossible for Kagome.

"Kagome! It's time to go" Kagome her mother yell.

Kagome began to cry hard, she couldn't do it, she couldn't say goodbye to them and this was going to be the last time she ever sets foot into the well house.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will always love you" Kagome said softly as she finally got the courage to step out of the well house. Before Kagome climbed inside the Airport Shuttle that was parked outside her shrine, Kagome took one last look at the well house. At that very moment she could of swore she heard Inuyasha say something.

"I will see you again"

Even though it was impossible, that made Kagome smile and gave her hope. Even if it will be for a little awhile. Finally Kagome climbed inside the shuttle and with one last look at the shrine Kagome whispered.

"Yes Inuyasha you will" Kagome said softly with a smile on her face.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it, Chapter 1. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Right now I am working on chapter 2, so I should have that posted soon. Please let me know what think. Also please disregard any misspelled and grammar error that I may have forgotten. Remember Reviews make me happy.

SONG IN CHAPTER: See You Again - Carrie Underwood

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	2. The Truth About Demicol

AN: Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Also Demicol is a fictional city.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is mine.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: The truth about Demicol.

Demicol, The only town in America where Demons and Humans live side by side. It was founded 450 years ago by the remaining survivors of the Shikon Jewel War. It consisted of two Inu-youkai brothers, a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune and a Neko-youkai. They formed the city in order for Demons and Humans can live together in peace. Of course the only humans that were allowed to live in Demicol were the ones that knew the history of the demons and that they accepted them as their equal.

During the Feudal Era in Japan, the two Inu-Youkai learned from their mistakes and stubbornness that the only thing that their father wanted was for them to live in peace and watch over one another. So in order to honor their father's wishes, together they defeated the most despicable demon that has ever lived. Naraku who was a spider demon, with the help of their friends.

Among the group was a priestess who was able to see the Shikon Jewel, with the help from that priestess they were able to defeat the spider demon, but no one knew who that priestess was because after they defeated the demon, she disappeared from the Feudal Era forever. They say that the priestess was a woman from the future and that she wasn't part of that world. Legend has it that her sole duty was to bring back the jewel and to destroy it in the Feudal Era.

Due to the destruction of the jewel, that same group ended up gaining immortality and that even on this day they live in hiding so no one knows who exactly they are or why they gained immortality in the first place. Maybe it was because they were destined to meet up with the priestess from the future one day.

Of course this all a legend for the people of Demicol. Their is no such thing as immortality and certainly no such thing as Demons and people with immense spiritual powers.

It was all a myth, a tale to tell the kids about a night.

But like many said. Even some legends and myths hold a bit of truth in it.

!

!

!

!

After a week of settling in their new home, Kagome couldn't help but wonder about the city of Demicol. A city she has never heard about, even when she was studying about the American History back when she was in Junior High. So now here she was, on the internet looking up some information about the city. The only thing that she came across that caught her attention was the legend and suppose history about the town's origin. A legend she knew all to well.

Before falling down the well when she was 15, Kagome never believed in superstition, but now after everything that she has experienced in the Feudal Era, you can't help but wonder what is real and what is false. So Kagome ended up printing out the information that she had just found and decided to show it to her mother.

"Hey Mom, come check this out" Kagome said as she gave her mother the piece of paper. After Kiera read the piece of paper, she gave Kagome a worried look.

"Kagome I thought we decided to leave this all behind" Kiera said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen with Kagome right behind her.

"Yes mother I understand but don't you think this a little strange. I mean think about it, Demicol is a city where only certain people can live in right?" Kagome asked and her mother only nodded her head.

"Then what if those people were like us? People who knew about demons and that they accepted them as their equal. I mean look at you, you accepted Inuyasha the first time you laid eyes on him" Kagome said and her mother let out a deep sigh as she sat on the dining table.

"Look Kagome, I don't want you chasing some fairy-tale. For all we know, this could be some sick and twisted kind of joke" Kiera said.

"Yes but not that many people know about what really happened in the Feudal Era. You did not see what I saw over there" Kagome said

"Ok just for argument sake, what if this was real, what are you going to do about it?" Kiera asked.

Kagome sighed " I don't know mom" Kagome said sadly.

"Exactly so why don't you just enjoy your youth and go have fun, Go meet some new people and make some friends" Kiera said.

Kagome pouted

"Look sweetie, I am only doing this because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know how much you love Inuyasha and care about all your friends but I think its time you let that go

"But!" Kagome said.

"No buts dear. What would Inuyasha think if he saw you like this?" Kiera asked.

"He tell me to suck it up and that everything was going to be ok" Kagome said softly.

"Exactly. I know Inuyasha loved and cared about you so I would think that he would of wanted you to be happy and to enjoy life" Kiera said

"Yeah I guess" Kagome said.

"Ok then, now go and enjoy your life. Go make Inuyasha proud" Kiera said with a smile that Kagome returned with one of her own.

"I think I'm going to go for a run, be back later" Kagome said as she walked back upstairs and into her room to change. Kiera only nodded her head in agreement.

!

!

!

!

During her run, Kagome was playing the song Glory and Gore by Lorde. After she founded the song a few weeks ago, she felt like it was the perfect song in how and what she experienced in the feudal Era. Even though she promised her mother that she would try to live her life as a normal teen, she couldn't help but wonder if that was even possible for her.

She saw so many battlefields, dead bodies. The forest ground was always soaked in blood. It's no wonder that the ground was so green over their. With all the dead bodies in she came across, it's a miracle Kagome still had her sanity and hasn't lost it yet.

Finally Kagome made it to the heart of the city where there were small little shops and restaurants. What she also noticed was their was a lot of people practicing witchcraft. It almost reminded her of the tales she heard about New Orleans. Then in the distant a large building caught her attention. It wasn't the style or how old the building was, but what the name of the building was.

Tessaiga

No it couldn't be, could it?

At this point Kagome began to wonder if she really was losing it. So she decided to enter the building and what she saw really surprised her. The inside had a Japanese style to it and she began to wonder what this building was.

There was no one here. This place was completely empty so Kagome decided to leave and wait until someone enter the building. When she turned back around she heard a voice.

"Hey you can't be here!" A man said.

"Don't worry I'm leaving" Kagome said in perfect english without turning around. As she made it to the door. The man stopped her.

"Wait turn around, let me see your face" The man said.

Kagome began to worry as she slowly turned around, but when she saw the man's face she wanted to faint.

"Myoga?" Kagome said quietly. The man looked exactly like Myoga, the only different was that he was taller, a little taller than her.

"Kagome is that you?" Myoga said.

"Oh My Kami, than its true about what they said" Kagome said as she ran over to where Myoga was standing at and gave him a big hug. Even though he was a little bit useless at time in the Feudal Era, she was still happy that she found a familiar face.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Myoga asked as he returned Kagome's hug.

"I don't know we moved here about a week and I don't know was going on" Kagome said as she began to panic.

"Kagome take a deep breath, here have a seat" Myoga said as gave Kagome a chair to sit on.

After a few deep breaths, Kagome finally spoke.

"What happen Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"Well after you left, Inuyasha took your departure pretty hard, to the point where he wanted to end his life. So he went to Sesshomaru and challenged him to duel to the death. After fighting Inuyasha, Sesshomaru realized what Inuyasha wanted and despite their differences, he couldn't kill Inuyasha" Myoga said.

"Did Inuyasha ever succeed in killing himself?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"No, Sesshomaru kept a eye on him" Myoga said.

"So is it true about the whole immortality thing?" Kagome asked.

Myoga sighed. "Yes its true, of course none of us knew why we all gained immortality in the first place. We found out about 25 years after you left Kagome" Myoga said.

"So you mean everybody is here, Even Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Yes Kagome they are all here and I am sure they would be happy to see you, especially Inuyasha" Myoga said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha really did love you, In fact he still wears that locket you gave him, when you guys were battling Kaguya" Myoga said.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little information, than Kagome began to wonder where they were at exactly.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked.

"They are making their rounds around the city so they should be here in a few hours" Myoga said

"Making their rounds" Kagome asked.

"Yes I guess you can say they are part of the police force in this city" Myoga said.

"Oh I see" Kagome said. Kagome began to look around the room and began to wonder what this place exactly was.

"What is this place Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"A safe haven for the demons who still feel threatened towards the humans" Myoga said.

Kagome still couldn't believe it, so Demons still exist in the world and she didn't even knew about it.

"So its true, the demons are still alive then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome, there are still demons around the world but Demicol is the only city in the world that allows humans and demons to co-exist" Myoga said.

Kagome only nodded her head.

"So Kagome why don't you look around while I go make a quick phone call" Myoga said as she grabbed the phone and walked away.

"This is crazy" Kagome said quietly as she got up from her chair and began to walk around the room. She saw pictures of all kinds of demons all around the wall, but one picture caught her attention. It was a picture of all her friends. Even with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku still looked the same Shippou has finally grown. Sesshomaru and Kouga still looked the same and Inuyasha was just as beautiful as when she last saw him. Kami how much she missed her friends and now she can finally see them again.

At this point Kagome was in the back of the room, when she heard the building door open and she couldn't help but wonder who arrived. That was when she heard a voice. A voice she believed she never hear again.

"Hey Myoga" The voice said and it sounded like Inuyasha.

"My Inuyasha you are early, I thought you weren't suppose to be here until later?" Myoga asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Myoga, where is this so call package you received for me? I though you would have it ready for me when I got here" Inuyasha said.

"I do Inuyasha. it's in the back room" Myoga said.

Kagome took her deep breath as the time finally came, she was going to see Inuyasha again and she couldn't contain herself.

"Here it is" Myoga said and soon after that Kagome and Inuyasha made eye contact.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly

!

!

!

!

So here is chapter 2 and now things are starting to get really interesting for our favorite characters. Please let me know if I should continue on with this story. I'm only here to please you. Also I am open to any suggestion that you may have as well. In the process of working on chapter 3 so let me know before I decide to post the next chapter. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about when I referred Inuyasha and the locket that Kagome, then you will understand everything after watching the second Inuyasha movie. Also please disregard any misspelling or any grammar that I may have forgotten.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	3. Reunion

AN: Thank you everybody who is enjoying my stories. Sorry for the long wait, i had just recently moved into a new place so i had to do a lot of unpacking. Hopefully this chapter can hold you over for a little while longer. I am planning on updating next week so we will see.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Reunion

Inuyasha just stood there in awe. Could it really be that Kagome is now living in Demicol. It could only make sense since she knows the existence of Demons and Demicol is a city in which human and demons can live as one. The only humans allowed to love in the city were those who knew about the demon world and were able to live side by side with each other without any hatred.

Is she really his Kagome or was he seeing things?

"Yo Myoga whats the big idea?" Inuyasha asked at the flea demon.

"What ever do you mean Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he stared down on Kagome. She certainly did smell the same as before and he noticed the mixture of sadness and happiness in her scent. No it was all good to be true.

"Please Inuyasha it's me" Kagome said as she whispered quietly.

"You're lying" Inuyasha growled back as he ran out of the building. Kagome was overwhelmed by sadness as she saw Inuyasha leave the building. Has Inuyasha really forgotten about her or was he just in shock that he saw her again.

"Give him some time Kagome. I'm sure he will come around eventually" Myoga said.

"Yea I'm sure" Kagome said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Soon after that Kagome fell to ground and began to cry. She had finally found Inuyasha and the idiot ran away from her.

"Oh Kagome" Myoga said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to console the crying girl. After a few minutes of crying, Kagome finally stopped crying.

"Why don't you head on home Kagome. I'm sure your family is worry about you" Myoga said.

"Yea maybe" Kagome said as she mumble softly.

"Remember Kagome, you are welcome to stop here anytime you want" Myoga said.

"Thank you Myoga, you're the best" Kagome said as she gave the old flea demon a hug.

!

!

!

!

Kagome finally made it back home without any problems whatsoever. During her walk, she could of sworn she felt someone following her so she began to wonder if it was Inuyasha or someone else. She only hoped it was someone she knew and not some strange stalker. When she made it inside, she saw her mother setting up the table for dinner. Her brother and gradfather were living room watching TV.

"I'm home" Kagome said the minute she walked inside the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome you're home" Kiera said as she gave her daughter a hug. "I was beginning to wonder where you went off to" Kiera added. She noticed the look on her daughter face and began to wonder what happened to her daughter when she was in town.

"Kagome?" Kiera said her daughter's name.

"I saw him mom" Kagome mumble softly.

"What?" Kiera asked.

"Inuyasha, I saw Inuyasha in town today mom" Kagome said as she started to feel the tears build up in her eye.

"Oh sweetie, here have a seat" Kiera said as she pulled out of the chairs from under the dining table. Once Kagome sat down on the chair, Kiera sat down next to her daughter.

"Tell me everything that has happened sweetie?" Kiera said as she gave her daughter a box of tissues.

"Everything I read about the legend is true mother, Inuyasha and everybody else is living in Demicol and when I saw him earlier, he didn't even recognized me. It's like he was looking at a ghost wondering if I was real or not" Kagome said as she grabbed a tissue and begin to dry the tear stains on her cheek.

"Where did you see him Kagome?" Kiera asked.

"When I was in town, I walked inside a Japanese style building to see what it was and when I saw the owner, he was Myoga the little flea demon that helped us out in the past. He told me everything that had happened after I disappeared. When he told to take a look around the building, I guess he called Inuyasha and told him to stop bye and he did" Kagome said as she began to cry.

"So it is true then?" Kiera sighed as she got up from the chair.

"What is going on mother, why did we move here in the first place? Is there something you are not telling me?" Kagome asked as she soon as her eyes were dried. Kiera walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a letter.

"A week after you came home for good, I received this letter" Kiera said as she handed Kagome the letter. Kagome unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the letter. After reading the letter, only one word popped out from the entire letter. A name.

"So Sesshomaru sent you the letter?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I was completely baffled when I received the letter so I called the number and sure enough it was all true" Kiera said.

"I don't get it, Why would Sesshomaru invite us to live in this city?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know sweetie. I only did it because I hoped that moving away from Japan might helped you heal after losing Inuyasha and your friends" Kiera said.

"I understand why you did it mother and you don't have to worry about me. Inuyasha doesn't even know that its me, so I'm sure he don't want to see me" Kagome said sadly.

Suddenly the door bell began to ring and Kiera quickly got up to answer the door. After a few seconds, Kagome heard her mother call out her name. Kagome quickly got up and ran over to where her mother was at.

"What is it mother?" Kagome said before stopping dead on her tracks. Standing at the door way were her old friends Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome is that really you?" Sango asked. Everybody noticed the tears building up in Sango's eyes.

"Yes Sango it's me" Kagome said as she smiled softly and began to walk slowly over to her friends.

"Oh my God Kagome its really you" Sango said as she ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. Kagome instantly returned her hug.

"We though we never see you again Kagome" Miroku said as he remained by the doorway.

"Well I'm going to let you three talk, don't stay out too late Kagome: Kiera said as she left the group and went straight back to the kitchen.

"Let's go to the park, we have so much to talk about" Sango said and the group left Kagome's house.

!

!

!

!

The little trio finally made it to the park. They found a bench right under a very old oak tree. As they took a seat on the bench, Kagome still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her old friends Sango and Miroku were both here alive and in America.

"But how?" Kagome mumble softly.

"Trust me we are still figuring out ourselves" Sango said softly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I can't believe it, everybody is really alive?" Kagome asked.

"Well not everybody" Miroku said softly.

"What?" Kagome said softly.

Kaede passed away about a year after you left" Sango said softly. Kagome couldn't help but cry. She really did love Kaede and it kills her that Kaede no longer lives in this world.

"How?" Kagome said softly.

"Peacefully, in her sleep" Miroku said.

"I see" Kagome said. She felt a little bit better knowing that Kaede didn't suffer when she died.

"It was actually her final wish that everybody especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could get along some day. Since Kaede took very good care of Rin, Sesshomaru honored her wish" Sango said.

"How did Inuyasha react to it?" Kagome asked.

"Very skeptical at first but when he realized that Sesshomaru no longer wanted to fight with him that was when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally made up" Miroku said.

"Well that's good" Kagome chuckled softly. It's kind of funny hearing the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are no longer fighting especially since she knew what those two brothers went through with each other.

"How did you guys find me anyway?" Kagome asked wondering how did they found her.

"Inuyasha told us that you were in town so we searched for your family's name in the city's archive list. Your adress was there so we went there and there you were" Sango said with a smile.

"I can't believe you guys are all still alive" Kagome said as she gave a hug to Sango and Miroku.

"Yes Kagome we are here and we are all happy to see you again. Especially Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Well he didn't seem that way earlier" Kagome said sadly.

"He was just surprised when he saw you Kagome, give it some time and Inuyasha wilkl come back to you. Remember Inuyasha really does love you and ever since you left. He only ever thought of you and he since you left he hasn't been with any other woman" Miroku said.

"Ever since we found out about the immortality, Inuyasha was determined to find you again" Sango said.

"And now here you are" Miroku said with a smile

"Yes and now we can be together forever" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yes" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

The little trio remained talking for the next couple of hours. Catching up and remembering the good old days. For Kagome it was really nice and she was so happy to see all of her friends again.

It was now nine pm and Kagome was starting to get hungry. All she wanted to do right now was go home and take a nice long shower.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get going here" Kagome said as she got up from the bench.

"Yea its getting late, maybe we should take you home now" Sango said as she and Miroku got up as well.

All of the sudden there was a cold breeze in the air, so cold that the trio felt it go straight into their soul and that could only mean one thing.

A demon has gone rogue.

"C'mon Kagome let's take you home now" Sango said in a very serious tone.

"Wait was going on?" Kagome said.

Soon her question was answered when a group of spider demons surrounded them and they were all ready for battle.

"Well well well look what we have here" One of the spider demon said.

"Yes big brother, looks like the slayers are all alone and unarmed" Another one said.

"What is going here?" Sango said as she pulled out her gun and aimed at the spider demons. Since she didn't have her Hiraikotsu with her, her only god weapon against these spiders were her gun.

"Our Master, he will rise again and this time he will destroy you all" One spider demon said.

"Rise again don't tell me he is..." Kagome said to herself but was stopped when she felt something hit her at the back of her head.

Before Kagome blacked out, she heard her friends scream out her name and something silver running towards her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome mumble softly before everything turned black.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 3 is finally done. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


End file.
